sunerionislefandomcom-20200214-history
Tenmashi's Evetta (character)
Evetta is a female Eevee/Rattata hybrid character played by Tenmashi. Personal information Basics Full name: Lilith "Evetta" Aura Name explanation: Lilith comes from Akkadian lilitu meaning "of the night". This was the name of a demon in ancient Akkadian myths. She called herself Evetta later to show she was proud of being a hybrid, and it eventually became her middle name. Her surname is Aura, from the English word aura (derived from Latin) for a distinctive atmosphere or illumination. Species: Eevee/Rattata hybrid Type: Normal Gender: Female Orientation: Straight Relationships *Angus, mate *Vanessa, mother *Gale, father *Asim, older brother *Reina, younger sister *Kita, half-sister *Kiren, half-brother *Dyeus, adopted son *Ryan-Paul, adopted son *Gina Lucine, adopted daughter *Yoshi-Alexander Péter, son (from Angus) *Nitro Xun Deneb, son (from Angus) *Vidur, best friend Ranks *Co-founder and Alphess of the Victory Orchard Cadre *Head Eldress of The Elders Battle information Abilities *Adaptive: Moves with the same type as this Pokémon become more powerful. *Guts: When this Pokémon has a major status ailment, its Attack increases by 50% Moves *Super Fang *Crunch *Shadow Ball *Darkness Falling (original Sunerion Isle move) *Endurance *Double-Edge *Twilight *Protective Nature Skills *Combat: 15 *Tracking: 12 *Charisma: 25 *Stamina: 8 *Stealth: 0 *Brewing: 5 *Healing: 5 Items *'Head': Darkness tiara with imbedded Moonstone Gem *'Ears '(x6): n/a *'Neck '(x2): Pink Scarf , with attached Normal Butterfly Brooch; Infinite Pouch *'Paws '(x4): White Band (LF) ; Healing Bracelet (RF) ; Silver Anklet (LB) *'Tail': n/a *'Random': Valentine x1 (From Bercan, containing 1 Rarecandy and 1 crystal) *'Infinite Bag': Berries: Aguav, Apicot, Bluk, Durin (x2), Enigma, Kelpsy, Leppa, Liechi, Lum (x8), Magost, Nanab (x2), Nomel (x2), Oran, Pamtre, Pecha, Persim, Pumpkin (x2), Rabuta (x2), Spelon, Sitrus (x15), Watmel; String , Shard Part 1, Firecrackers (x3), Magic Carpet Appearance Evetta has the body that looks most like a that of a fox, a tough wolf-like build with the slenderness of a cat. She has long pointed rabbit-like ears and a lush mane curls around her neck. Her tail is big and poofy, yet it makes her look graceful. Her colour pattern is rather normal for a Rattata hybrid, with mostly purple fur and white accents on her paws. Also the tip of her tail and her mane is white, like all Eevee have these parts coloured differently from their main colour. Thanks to a bit of paint the tip of her ears are dipped white too, and she has a tribal marking on her left hip. She often wears a black tiara in battle, and a pink band around her left foreleg. She smiles at you with slightly bigger, rodent-like, teeth and twinkling magenta eyes. Personality Nature: Naive When she was young she was naive, and interested in everything. She is still a very curious fae, with her natural friendliness easily making friends. She has become older however, not easily tricked anymore. She'll fight when someone threatens her family, this family also including her friends, and will stand her ground for what she thinks is right. Overall she is a nice Pokémon to be around, both caring and fun. History Middle child of Leafeon Vanessa and Raticate Gale, she was the only one of the three having a mixed appearance. Her mother very well knew her children could end up looking like mess-ups, but had hoped they would each stick to one specie. She detested hybrids, or at least the ones who looked like that, and rejected her eldest daughter. Evetta was also being bullied by the other Pokémon, and even though her brother tried to protect her, she always ended up being beaten up by someone. When she left her home she was only one year old, about 8 or 9 years human age. She ended up on an island where no man had ever been, it was a haven for Pokémon fleeing for the mMuffiNes of trainers. There she found a wonderful place to call her own, the Victory Orchards, full of trees growing berries. She had always been a vegetarian, though she had been forced to eat meat multiple times at home, so she loved the place. There, only shortly after she arrived, she made her first friend. Vidur was a gentle and respectful Ninetales, he didn't hunt any nice eons. Together they wandered through the orchards, and stumbled upon a male that had psychic powers like Vidur. It was a Raticate/Flareon male, and his mother was an Espeon, explaining his abilities. Since they shared species, Evetta and the male, Angus, soon became very close. They decided to start a pack, but land was hard to claim, even with an adult Ninetales at your side as Beta. The Orchards were no option, as Pokémon wandered in and out of the area constantly. So they left their den in the orchard, but not forgetting it: Their cadre would be called The Victory Orchard Cadre (VOC). They found a quite suitable place, called Harlequin Grove, a tropical area. The VOC did well, and Evetta and Angus took in three orphaned Pokémon: Dyeus the Houndour, Ryan-Paul, a very ill Rattata, and Gina Lucine, a beautiful mix of Eevee, Absol and Teddiursa. Pokémon can from all over the isle to join the cadre, and eventually a familiar face padded into the den: Asim, Evetta's brother! Evetta was glad to see the only member of her family who didn't hate her, but there was someone else with him. Asim told that the odd coloured Eevee was their sister! She had amazing healing knowledge, and was able to heal the ill Ryan. Evetta was so happy she asked her siblings to stay with her, and join the cadre. They agreed, but soon more familiar faces arrived: Evetta's parents. After a long story, a meeting with their two half-siblings Kita and Kiren and a Suicune later Evetta forgave her parents and allowed them to stay. Her half-sister Kita seemed to fancy Ryan-Paul, so she and Kiren were hanging out at the VOC den a lot. So, life was good and Evetta and Angus decided to have their own kits. But only minutes after the birth of the twin brothers, the eldest, Alex, was kidnapped by a group of evil Pokémon! The two parents and the rest of the VOC was sad, but found hope in raising the youngster that was left behind, Nitro. Meanwhile their adopted children had grown to adults, Dyeus being a Houndoom now and Ryan-Paul evolved shortly before he and Kita officially became a couple. Dyeus left on a journey of his own, Kita was pregnant, and Gina was raising a young Zangoose friend. So when Nitro Xun Deneb was old enough Evetta decided to leave, so she could join the Elders and fight the evil group of Pokémon that had taken away her son. She gave the VOC to Ryan-Paul and Kita, who devided the three territories over the eldest of Evetta's children. Ryan-Paul and Kita would inhabit Prolific Isle, Dyeus would return and start Howling Hounds, a canine pack, in Harlequin Grove and Gina Lucine and the Zangoose Aleksandr went to Steel River to start Lunar Wing. Back to Evetta, who went to the isle where the Elders were supposed to live, but what she found was all but a tight group of protectors. The evil group, apparently called the Imperium Dragoon Cadre, had made a complete chaos of the whole island. They raised kidnapped children, some were part legendary, and made them into soldiers to take over the island. Evetta started following the group, so she could get her son back and free the other kits. Help came from a surprising side: The leaders of the Imperium Dragoon Cadre decided taking over the isle was done and was now boring, so they set of to another island and left most of the kits behind. Evetta and her son were reunited, Alex immediately evolving of pure joy. Evetta brought her son to the family he hadn't known for more than a few minutes, and then she left to build up the island again. She became the new protector of the island, sure to fight back when the IDC, or any other group, returned. Gallery Evetta kawaiiness.png|Evetta art by Kawaiiness evetta_pixelarteclypse.png|Evetta pixelart by Eclypse evetta_spriteSG.gif|Evetta sprite by EssGee victoryorchard_kawaiiness.jpg|Evetta and the Victory Orchard Cadre art by Kawaiiness